


Birthday gifts

by bxbysungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are in love, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cumming in ears, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, It kinda has d/s undertones?, Kinda, M/M, Photographs, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbysungie/pseuds/bxbysungie
Summary: It's Jisung's birthday - well the last five minutes before his birthday. He's counting down the minutes with his two awesome boyfriends, and he wouldn't have it any other way.





	Birthday gifts

**Author's Note:**

> E A R F U C K

Don't get Jisung wrong- there are many reasons he loves Chan and Changbin for, but this was the main reason he even decided to date them. The fact that they clicked so instantly, so perfectly, that they filled each other's desires to the brim. Like that one time Changbin felt like watching Chan go at it in a public bathroom. Not a lot was said, no one judged anyone, Chan just did it for Changbin and because- it is just fun.

Chan likes- _loves_ to explore, loves trying out things, loves shocking. He did it, no questions asked and with smile on his face. Changbin was quieter, almost shy in speaking at first, but he was the most creative. They had so much fun thanks to his dirty mind. He was flexible too, in both ways. One night you had him crying at your feet, begging you to let him play with them, the next night he was holding your neck down against the pillows, mocking your pleas. With Changbin, everything was just a tad more spicied up, with a dash of extravagged cuteness on top. Jisung likes to think that he belongs with Chan and Changbin because he is the bridge between them. What Chan can't understand on Changbin's timidness Jisung explains to him, and what Changbin is too afraid to even think of, Jisung reassures him it's okay to ask. They fit, they fill each other, and Jidung likes it.

Because, with who else could he do the thing they're preparing for right now? He know no one, and he doesn't want anyone else.

The clock is going to strike 00:00 in five, which should be enough time for both Chan and Changbin to cum. Jisung is cold, since he had a thing for being naked, loved being naked while Chan and Changbin were still dressed towering over him. The studio's floor is cold, well kinda, he's kneeling on their sweaters after all so his knees won't hurt. It was hard to focus on the temperature, it's hard to focus on many things when you have hands and mouth full off cock. Chan knows that Jisung loves it when he tugs on his hair. He does it while he pushed his tip deeper into Jisung's mouth, trying to push it into his throat. Jisung can't take it, they all sadly know, but he likes to try again and again, even when it might end up in a mess. He's doing that wrist thing that Changbin loves just _so _much. He's short of breath, hiccups shaking with him as he tries to hold on just for a little bit more. Just four minutes longer until the clock strikes 00:00 and Jisung will be 19, a year older. He was impatient, excited, but also little anxious? It's like that always they try something new. But its usually like that, they experience with things that are at first stupid or seem pointless, and it turns out it's their hidden fetish.

It's not like it's the first time they do stuff with ears, but usually it was only tongues and kisses on them, not _this._ It was Changbin's great idea, Changbin mentioned that when he was in the shower, he got water in his ear and his first thought was how funny it would be if it was cum and he was trying to get it out. He joked that they will do it for Jisung's birthday as his present, and of course sleep deprived Chan thought it actually sounds kinda cool, and they absolutely _had _to try it. Jisung laughed, thought they're joking too, but they weren't. When he thought about it more, he did find the idea amusing, but it also peaked his interest. He wanted to do it too? He was still hesitant, but Chan and Changbin reassured him it's going to be fun.

It's still funny to think about, thought. Getting a load into your ears and have to shake it out. Oh well, Jisung was up for any stupid idea, he's gonna be young and in unconditional love with two of the dumbest smartest people only once.

Only minute left and Changbin had been gasping for air since they started. His stamina was always the weakest, Jisungs being the strongest. Chan was biting his lip and he was slower, trying to hold in for the last second. Jisung could almost feel horns growing out of his scalp as he swirled his tongue over Chan's tip, fingers gently squeezing around his sack, eyes glued to Chan's. His other hand flickered over Changbin's head and he had him crying out, precum running down Jisung's fingers in thick stripes. Chan's tightened his grip on Jisung's head, warning him to not tease. But if Jisung wasn't a tease, what was he? He moaned, taking Chan's head into his mouth and sucking on it. Lapping under it with his tongue, swallowing all of his tasty juices. The vein on Chan's neck pulsed, but they all knew he loved getting teased. He liked to put people in their places, and liked it when they got on his nerves, just so he could pay them back once he got them under him. Changbin liked getting teased too, for the same reason Chan did, and because he liked the feeling of being at someone's mercy, only a toy for their pleasure. They clicked.

The clock clicked. Jisung was empty so suddenly, hair full of hair as Chan gripped his dick close to his right ear, rubbing against his cheek and earlobe before he started cumming. Changbin didn't need to do anything, he was whining and cumming even before he could move from Jisung's grip. But he hit his target. 

It was thicker than water, but it run down his walls the same. Jisung cringed when he felt the cum in his ears, shivers coming up his spine. He yanked himself out of their hold and curled in on himself, but he quickly sat back straight as he realized it only made the cum slide deeper into his ears.

Chan felt backwards, breathing in rapidly, he whipped the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve. Changbin was shaking, as he always was after he came. They were both looking at Jisung who was grimacing, still cringing, feeling the cum slide in both of his ears. When he leaned to the right to get Chan's cum out, his left ear tickled uncomfortably. He let out a really unpleasant shriek, leaning to the left to get Changbin's cum out, which again, only made Chan's cum go back inside.

"Oh my God! I can't get it out! I'm gonna go fucking deaf!" And people call Hyunjin dramatic, Chan thought. He looked at Bin, who's chest was rising as if he had ran a marathon, but a smile was creeping on his lips. Jisung looked funny, he was funny. Chan was the second to start laughing after Changbin. He couldn't help it, Jisung was still complaining and swinging with his head from one side to another.

"Why are you laughing?! Is me struggling funny?!"

"Yes in fact it is!" Bin giggled as he got on his knees and slid towards Jisung, holding his head still. Jisung protested, thrashing with himself, until Changbin didn't suddenly scream at him to stop. Well, shock did help. Jisung stopped and Chan saw he was trying to not let out even a peep, even thought his face was still uncomfortable.

Changbin turned Jisung's head and looked into his ear, eyes going wide. "Fuck. Chan come here. This is so hot." Changbin sounded a little breathless.

Chan was tired, he groaned when he got to his knees. He walked on them towards Bin and Jisung, placing his chin on Bin's shoulder so he could see. Cum was leaking out of Jisung's ear, the whole area shiny and wet. He understand what Changbin could find hot about it, but it didnt light a spark in him too much.

"Yeah it is." He still said.

"Get it _ouuut_!" Jisung whined. He had his eyes screwed shut and pout on his lips. Chan knew it must've been uncomfortable, and Jisung was holding on pretty good for how hyper he usually is. But he had to hold on a little longer, they still had to take a picture.

Changbin had already his phone in his hands. He turned the flash on and took a close photo of Jisung's ear, leaning a little back and taking another one of his side profile too. He then made Jisung turn his head and took photos of the other ear as well, about five in total.

"Jesus fuck Changbin how many photos do you need?" Chan chuckled at Jisung's snappy tone. Bin pouted, but he placed his phone down. He stretched the sleeve of his sweater over his finger and thrusted it into Jisung's ear, letting the fabric soak in the cum. He did the same thing on the other side, while Jisung got the rest of the cum out with his fingers.

Chan brushed hair out of Jisung's face, nuzzling closer to him. "So? How was it?"

"Fucking weird. Uncomfortable and it tickled. I hope this isn't my only gift, you fuckers." Both Chan and Changbin laughed, and with joined forces they pushed Jisung on the floor, cuddling closer to him. Jisung signed, wrapping his arm around Bin's neck and burying his nose in Chan's hair on his shoulder.

"Dont worry baby, you have a whole party awaiting for you today. But now, how about we take a nap?"


End file.
